


Daddy

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	Daddy

　　Jet习惯叫王宝Daddy，他是被王宝从外面捡回去的，从小被王宝养大，Jet从小就习惯坐在王宝的腿上，小小的白色少年坐在那时候还不很胖的暴躁大叔身上乖乖的扒着他的手望着那边或是血腥或是心计的场景，Jet就乖乖坐在哪里就望着那边的鲜血，眼中全是纯粹的好奇和渴望。

　　Jet八岁生日的时候，王宝送了他人生中的第一把刀，一把带着纯白刀鞘的洁白刀柄的短刀，那刀跟Jet小臂差不多长短，漂亮的小刀搭配着漂亮的白衣少年，白外套白短裤穿在身上甚至不过膝盖，他会跟着王宝一起去出去杀人，Jet至今依然记得自己杀的第一个人，是个薄荷味的女alpha，他好奇的舔了一下那个alpha的血，王宝看见也没阻止，就看着Jet好奇的舔那个女alpha的血，他眨了眨眼睛然后就乖乖的自己主动跑到王宝的身边牵着他的手又软软喊了一声Daddy。

　　一路上Jet浑身发热，缩在王宝的怀里，他缩着双腿蜷成一团，脸色通红嘴里又呜咽着，王宝闻见些蜜桃味的气息，软绵绵的甜腻香气止不住的往王宝鼻子里钻，怀里的小孩也软绵绵往他怀里散发着一些香味。

　　王宝冷静的抱着怀里的小孩，手揉着他的身体，Jet就像是五六岁时坐在王宝怀里一样窝着，裤子湿答答的黏着他的腿根，Jet嘴里发出点呜咽的喘音，他抱着王宝的手臂，眼眶红彤彤的喘息着。

　　回到家后Jet才叫出声来，他缩着腿蜷在王宝怀中，整个人被汗湿的仿佛在水中滚过一道，绵软声音沙哑柔软，Jet身子娇小，王宝就直接抱着他回了自己屋内，八岁的小孩被王宝搂着，西装布料硌着他的私处让Jet眼眶通红。

　　Jet被王宝放在床上，第一次发情期的男孩躺在床上，男人拽下他的裤子望着男孩胯下湿答答的一片，会阴处正已软软开了个小口，王宝手指插入Jet湿答答雌穴内里，粗大指节折磨初生的娇嫩内壁，逼得Jet浑身发软淫叫出声。

　　“Daddy……”

　　Jet双腿发软被王宝又抱进怀里，他轻轻啃咬年幼男孩的腺体，Jet的哭声顿时更加的明显起来，柔软的喘息呻吟极其显眼，他的脚踝被王宝握在手里又按着将手指进入了更深，粗大粗糙指节剐蹭内壁逼得Jet仰起脖颈呜咽着腿软，王宝慢慢磨蹭他身后腺体，最后轻轻咬破又舔去血液，Jet怕疼，顿时的便喊了出来。

　　Jet解决了第一次的发情期，之后倒是简单许多，每次Jet一觉得难受便主动爬进王宝的房间，直到了16岁那年的第一次发情期钻进王宝屋内主动的爬到他的床上，Jet红着眼眶眼中含着点泪，又乖顺的坐到王宝的手臂上乖乖蹭动主动抚慰自己身体，少年身形已经足够修长，一双眸子带着雾气白色外套下的皮肤已经泛起一层薄红，少年的乳首发红挺立着，外套被王宝脱掉，裤子被Jet自己蹬掉地上，赤裸着的少年凑到王宝怀中。

　　“Daddy…我热……”

　　Jet主动的乖顺的扯下王宝的裤子，俯身又去舔弄他性器，狭小口腔包裹男人性器，脸颊略微鼓胀些许，他吸含着男人性器，柔软穴口又被男人的手指按蹭着，Jet翘起臀部趴跪在人面前。

　　“乖孩子。”

　　Jet乖乖起身，他凑上去爬到王宝身上，头一次的，主动乖顺的坐到王宝的身上，软嫩的穴口被王宝的性器一寸寸嵌入，娇嫩内壁被不断开拓开启，一点点血丝夹杂着些淫液顺着穴壁缝隙流出来些，王宝手上夹着雪茄看着自己身上努力着的小少年，他声音略有些发哑似乎是未曾想到过这孩子会自己主动的这样做。

　　“谁教你的？”

　　Jet支支吾吾，只坐在王宝的身上主动的上下起伏，他的腰身被王宝一只手握住，另一只手夹着烟眯起眼睛望着自己身上主动放荡的少年，他乖乖趴在王宝的胸口似乎是双腿发软无力，他颤抖着感觉到王宝挺腰操入他体内时身体颤抖更甚，娇嫩内壁不断的被性器开扩，Jet可怜巴巴又呜咽的难受，王宝的手捏了下Jet的脸，脸上笑意更深。

　　“怎么了，不想说？”

　　“跟、跟上次那个姐姐学的……”

　　王宝突然的反应过来前几日有个被送来的雏妓，那女孩头一次便很主动的爬上来，但并不是他多喜欢的类型，不过他倒是没想到Jet会躲在外面偷看，他望着趴在他胸口身子软的不成样子的Jet，他浑身的蜜桃香气弥漫开在屋内，王宝低下头恶狠狠的直接便咬开他的腺体，Jet呜咽着软着腿，浑身发软发颤也直接咬破王宝后颈性腺，alpha磨蹭着Jet的腺体，他浑身发软战栗着发出点细微颤音。

　　“Daddy、快一点嘛……”

　　王宝掐灭手上雪茄按住Jet的腰身重重顶弄起来，Jet重新的直起上身被掐着腰上下动作起来，他被狠狠操弄着浑身发软又不敢反抗，只能被掐着腰顶弄操弄，王宝抬手去摸Jet的脸颊，Jet乖乖抬手握住王宝的手蹭着那只手，常年留下的枪茧蹭着他的脸颊更加潮红。

　王宝喜欢听Jet喊他Daddy，Jet垂下头轻轻含住他的手指，又乖乖上下动作着，生殖腔口被顶弄到，他疼得浑身发颤，又感觉到一点舒服感觉，Jet红着眼睛被王宝轻轻顶弄却不顶开那块，Jet不叫出声，只是颤抖着呜咽几声。

　　王宝抱着Jet的腰狠狠顶弄几下操入Jet的生殖腔内，生殖腔口被顶开，alpha的性器在他体内成结涨开，Jet微张着唇颤抖着，他肚子发涨又被撑得难受，Jet趴在王宝的怀里，声音沙哑，他眨了眨眼，发软双腿倒在王宝怀中抬起头去亲了亲他全是胡茬的脸侧。

　　“乖。”

　　Jet在22岁的时候第一次的给王宝生了对双胞胎，之前王宝觉得Jet年纪太小且身体又不是很好，才到22岁的时候，但王宝没想到的是他在父亲节那天，那天正好是Jet生产后一月，王宝那天被关进监狱，惹得Jet暴怒开着车子就去撞死了那个可能真的会让王宝进监狱的证人，王宝出狱时候Jet正就抱着孩子坐在他的车上等着王宝，男人看着被自己养大的omega摸了摸男孩的头，Jet像是献宝似的把自己怀中孩子送到王宝手边，王宝抱住孩子，笑了一下坐到副驾驶上。

　　Jet总喜欢教着孩子喊Daddy，他趴在床上翘着腿去逗孩子的照片王宝的相机里已经有几百张了，他每次都点着孩子的鼻子去逗小孩让他喊Daddy，但是小孩也就只会呀呀的说话。

　　三年后的事情Jet是没反应过来的，他杀了警局那三个总是和他们作对的警察，有一个还自动送上了门，还有个新警长却让他觉得有些不安，他主动的提起要下去等，王宝望了他一眼，点了点头，手上玩着的短刀正是王宝去年新送的，Jet用刀的方式总是太过浪费，消耗过多的刀刃曾经有次在Jet正打架的时候直接从中断开，Jet便直接握住刀的断口给自己手上也留下了伤口。

　　但是Jet下楼的时候下错了楼梯，走到了陌生的小巷，他左右看了看发现辨认不出来，他有些茫然的看着前后，又走上楼梯摸回去的时候却发现王宝一身伤口的站在窗户边，他小声的喊了一下王宝，王宝转过身看了一眼Jet顿时的快步跑上去，Jet一脸茫然的被抱住。

　　“你刚刚怎么回事啊？”

　　“……走错楼梯，没碰见他。”

　　王宝点了点头，拍着Jet的背，Jet有些茫然，也就乖乖缩在王宝的怀中。

　　“以后打不过要跑，不要顾忌颜面，知道吗？”

　　“……知道啦。”


End file.
